This invention relates to a storage container for boating accessories, such as fishing equipment and safety gear, which is releasably securable to the gunwale of a small watercraft.
Small watercraft, including canoes and small motorized boats, are frequently used for fishing. However, such watercraft typically do not have built-in storage compartments to enable the safe and efficient storage of safety equipment such as fire extinguishers and first-aid kits or fishing equipment such as rods, lures, hooks, live bait and the like.
The prior art relating to this field shows that a number of storage containers have been built to address this and similar problems.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,800, issued Mar. 14, 2000 to Clifford relates to a dry storage box which is releasably attachable along the gunwale of a canoe or other small watercraft. The dry box disclosed by Clifford comprises a rectangular bin with a hinged lid which is provided with a pair of clamping arms to secure it to the gunwale.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,966, issued Aug. 15, 2000 to Cumisky, discloses a utility station having an aerodynamic shape which is supported by a bracket above the boat deck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,624, issued Jun. 9, 1981 to Peluso, describes a portable tackle and bait holder which is secured above the gunwale of a boat and is provided with upstanding side walls which serve as windshields.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,009, issued Jun. 9, 1987 to Faunce, relates to a basket-like structure having arms which hook over the gunwale of a boat and which can be used for storage of fishing equipment.
The present invention relates to a container for boating accessories such as fishing tackle and safety equipment which can be quickly and easily attached to, and removed from, the gunwale of a small watercraft.
The boating accessory container according to the present invention comprises a storage box having at least one storage compartment. The rear wall of the storage box is provided with first attachment means which are located near the top of the storage box and which releasably secure the storage box to the gunwale of the watercraft.
Also provided are second attachment means on the rear wall of the storage box for releasably securing the storage box to the inner surface of the side of the watercraft. The second attachment means comprises a resilient suction cup which provides a resilient connection between the rear wall of the storage box and the inner surface of the boat hull. This resilient connection provides additional support and dampens vibration and reduces noise.
In addition, the suction cup can preferably be adjusted inward and outward of the rear wall of the storage box so as to allow leveling of the storage box.
Accordingly, one aspect of the invention provides a boating accessory container for a small watercraft having a hull with a pair of longitudinal sides, each having an inner surface, an opposed outer surface and a gunwale extending along an upper edge thereof, the boating accessory container comprising: (a) a storage box having a top, a bottom, and comprising a plurality of walls enclosing one or more storage compartments, one of the plurality of walls comprising a rear wall extending between the top and the bottom of the storage box; (b) first attachment means on the rear wall of the storage box and proximate the top thereof for releasably securing the storage box to the gunwale of one of the sides of the watercraft; and (c) second attachment means on the rear wall of the storage box for releasably securing the storage box to the inner surface of one of the sides of the watercraft, the second attachment means comprising one or more resilient attachment means intermediate the first attachment means and the bottom of the storage box, each resilient attachment means comprising suction cup means attached to the a proximal end of the base and facing away from the rear wall of the storage box.
In a preferred aspect of the invention, the first attachment means comprises one or more J-shaped securing hooks attached to the rear wall of the storage box. Each of the hooks has a straight portion extending rearwardly and outwardly of the rear wall, and a hooked portion connected to the straight portion having a distal end which extends toward the rear wall.
Preferably, the straight portion of each of the J-shaped securing hooks extends into a hook-receiving aperture in the rear wall of the storage box, the hook-receiving aperture being provided with securing means which releasably grip the straight portion of the securing hook, such that when the securing means releases its grip, the securing hook is free to slide into and out of the hook-receiving aperture. Thus, the securing hooks can be adjusted inwardly and outwardly of the rear wall.
In yet another preferred aspect, each of the resilient attachment means further comprises a threaded extension rod having a proximal end secured to a distal end of the stem of the resilient attachment means and collinear therewith, and wherein the rear wall of the storage box is provided with one or more rod-receiving apertures. Each of the rod-receiving aperture has a threaded interior and is engaged with the threaded rod of one the attachment means, such that threading or unthreading the rod results in inward or outward displacement of the suction cup means relative to the rear wall of the storage box. This permits leveling of the storage box.
In yet another preferred aspect, the boating accessory container according to the present invention includes a top storage compartment accessible through the top wall of the storage box and a front storage compartment accessible through the front wall of the storage box. Both the top storage compartment and the front storage compartment are accessible through lids which are hinged to open by about 90 degrees to provide additional work surfaces.